


The Gazebo

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean spies upon Alpha Castiel's cock and wants it all for himself.Written in response to this prompt "I just want Dean with a long cock in his throat and a big knot filling his mouth. Can be ABO, bestiality, aliens, whatever."





	The Gazebo

Dean clutched at the cold beer bottle and willed everyone at the cook out to not notice him and expect him to interact. Slowly he edged his way around bushes and towards the gazebo he had earlier noticed off in the trees to the side of the large house. According to his coworkers at the garage the annual Labor Day cook out at the Novak estate was a big too do with anyone even remotely connected to the Novak family invited to partake of food, beer, and the large outdoor expanse of the town's richest and most powerful family. Dean was new in town but the garage he worked at was 50% owned by the Novaks so attendance was considered mandatory, even for the scruffy new omega employee who just wanted to be left alone.

Finally making his way away from the majority of the party goers Dean quickly moved towards the shadows thrown by the large oak trees, planning on sitting in the gazebo to drink his beer. The closer he got though he became aware of sounds coming from inside the picturesque structure. Circling around so he could see inside, which had been hidden by the vines and lattice work, he saw Castiel Novak.

The dark haired man was leaning against a post, his head thrown back as he guided a dark haired kneeling figure to suck his cock. Judging by the Alpha's expression he was enjoying the attention of the woman on her knees. After only a short time watching though Dean observed the woman pull away from the monster cock and gasp for breath.

"Enough! I can't!" She gasped, trying to regain her breath. "If you won't stop trying to shove the whole thing down my throat I'm out of here!"

Castiel just gazed down at her before shrugging and saying in a very monotone voice, "Be my guest, I'm sure I can find another partner here quickly enough." 

With a small sound of fury the woman stood and stalked off back towards the party, leaving Castiel to stand there, his large erect cock still hanging out of his pants provocatively. Dean tried to contain a whimper at the sight of the large bobbing member, glistening with the woman's saliva but he couldn't. A deep warmth settled in his belly and his own mouth ached to taste the Alpha skin on display, to feel the heavy weight of it in his mouth. 

Dean had now idea how long he stared hungrily at the Alpha before he was startled by the deep gravely voice calling out to him. 

"I wasn't joking omega, feel free to quickly come over here and take her place if you think you can."

Dean hesitated for only a second before he dropped his now warm beer and made his way over the Alpha, dropping down on his knees before him.

"Good boy," he said, petting Dean's hair. "My name his Castiel, what is your name?"

"Dean, my name is Dean Alpha." Dean managed to get out before letting his head sway forward, his tongue darting out to catch the drop of precome oozing out of the head of Castiel's long cock. It tasted just as good as Dean thought it would and he desperately wanted more in his mouth and on his tongue. 

"You are a very good boy Dean," Castiel hissed before gripping a fist full of Dean's blond hair. "I'm going to fuck those omega cock sucking lips of yours before I knot your pretty mouth with my cock down your throat."

Dean barely had a chance to groan with even more desire before Castiel's cockhead was pushing at this lips and then into his mouth as his head was pulled roughly forward. Dean didn't even try to control his movements, instead he simply allowed the Alpha above him to roughly pull his head forward and back, his cock sliding down Dean's throat as he thrust forward viciously. Dean could barely breath as the long cock began sliding deeper and deeper down his throat, with even more of it still left to go. Despite, or maybe because, of the lack of air Dean felt his own arousal growing. The sent of slick began to permeate the air around them as Castiel tried to force more and more of his cock down the mechanic’s throat. 

After some time, how much Dean didn't know, he figured out how to breath in between the long thrusts. Just as he was getting the hang of this though Castiel thrust even more of his cock between Dean's lips and then used his grasp on the omega's head to pull his face all the way to his groin, placing his now swelling knot behind the thrashing omega's teeth. 

Castiel let out a loud, drawn out moan of satisfaction as he knotted the omega's mouth and began to spill his cum down the constricting throat. Gazing down he took in the tear streaked face with saliva spilling out the sides of his mouth. Castiel just enjoyed his orgasm while petting the hair of the sweet thing he was knotted too while watching him try and breath around the massive knot in his mouth and long cock down his throat. Eventually the omega did figure it out, but not before he was visibly light headed from lack of oxygen.

Castiel continued to just lean his weight against the pole behind him and enjoyed being locked inside those pretty lips and as he enjoyed the scent of aroused omega still flooding the warm air around him he wondered if the man’s ass would feel just as tight and wonderful if he mounted him next round. 

the end


End file.
